Harry Potter: Dragon Lord
by apple2011
Summary: A manipulated and abused Harry finds he is Dragonborn; a mortal with the soul of a dragon; capable of absorbing souls of the dead and turning them into energy. Gifted with this new ability and the teachings of an elder dragon Harry Potter will rise to become a Dragon Lord an ancient title that gives power in the wizarding world and with it he will choose his own destiny. Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Dragonborn Lord of Souls 

Chapter One

The power of a dragon; so beautiful yet so terrifying to mere mortals, eons ago there were thousands of us roaming the skies delivering a new era of knowledge and power to mankind. Our wisdom lived in their minds for all time but then came the dark days, I will never know what happened but only a handful of Dragons and Mortals survived the cataclysmic event. Our knowledge and greatness was lost and overgrown lizards were given the title of Dragon while our kind diminished. And now I wait in this place for the coming of next era when the next Dragonborn will rise once more, a Dragonborn is a mortal but deep within they own the soul of a dragon and it is that which grants them powers that even we Dragons cannot understand. And yet they are both our leaders and our enemies, a Dragonborn is revered by some of our kind as they offer a new way of understanding and a new knowledge to study but other of our brethren despise and hate the Dragonborn believing they are stealing power from true Dragons. I have waited a long time to find the next Dragonborn and I know the few Dragons that remain are seeking him also for their own purposes, those purposes range from mentoring to murder, other Dragons believe in the idea that if a Dragonborn is killed then his power will raise our kind from the dead; I do not know of such things but I am one of the few that believe that the coming of the Dragonborn will usher in a new era for us and mortal kind. I once thought I found the Dragonborn when I met Lily Potter, a strong confident woman who had been manipulated all her life so she would end up in the arms of a man who loved her because he was forced to. James Potter was a good man but behind the scenes one man needed them to have a son; a half-breed in the eyes of wizards just like the Dark one who believes blood is purity while being contaminated with what he names dirty blood himself, Lily was more like a Dragon than she knew. She sought knowledge and enjoyed the challenge of finding the unknown while James Potter was a fighter who loved Lily dearly but had no idea of what was being done to him... Lily did, she worked it out and yet realised that the love they shared was something she wanted and she tried her best to keep her son out of the grip of Albus Dumbledore who sought to control him as both a prophecy child and a martyr. It was her studies into the old times which led her to me, it took a long time but we became close friends and I once thought she was the Dragonborn, I was wrong. Though when she died I felt a sense of desperation like no other if had only just arrived just a few seconds earlier I could have killed the man they call Voldemort and saved her, yet her sacrifice was enough to save her son, Harry Potter the true Dragonborn. His powers were undeveloped but I watched as his power destroy he dark lord and prove to me he would be the next Dragonborn, but I could not take him; for I could not raise a child this young and the other Dragons were searching always for this boy... so I let the Old man place him in the care of abusive relatives who hated magic, they abused him and I could do nothing or risk putting him in even more danger but the time is nearly upon us when he can learn the truth. I am Ophiuchus and I am a dragon.

Hogwarts 

Harry took a breath, it was the first Quidditch game of the season and finally a chance to clear his head, he was a social outcast now as so many people shunned him as his claims of Lord Voldemort's return were apparently ridiculous and that he was nothing more than an attention seeking brat. But now he was clutching his firebolt waiting to clear his mind in the sport that he loved, then Angelina began leading the team out and he quickly soared into the air, he loved the exhilaration of rising of the ground and zooming through the air, he saw Ron and Hermione watching him with smiles and ignored the boos and jeers from the other houses. A loud roar suddenly echoed around the field and for the briefest of seconds everyone looked for the source of the noise; but deciding the game would be more enjoyable they watched as Madam Hooch rose in the air

"I want a nice clean game" she ordered knowing Gryffindors and Slytherins had a long standing rivalry, then the noise came again but louder. A lone roar that echoed around the pitch and left everyone spooked, Madam Hooch decided not to think anything of it as she threw the Quaffle in the air thus beginning the game. Then the noise came again and it was closer

"What is that?" Harry muttered to himself as he began searching for the snitch, the golden flicker was nowhere to be seen but instead he could see a dark shadow in the distance. It was moving very fast and ignored the wards surrounding the school which was supposed to be impossible

"Is that a?" Harry began thinking of the dragon he had faced in the Triwizard tournament last year, it roared once more and thick black wings came into view. It was unlike anything Harry had ever seen; with a spiked black head holding deep red eyes while it's body looked like many dark tendrils had been twisted to make a solid mass which then melted into black lined wings that blurred as they flapped. A long twisting tail with a spiked end accompanied the creature as it flew with malice, within seconds it was in striking distance of the pitch and with a hideous screech several fire balls raced towards them. Harry dived to miss the first and second which crashed into the many legions of students trying to escape, somewhere engulfed in flame while others were burnt horrendously as they stood to close to the flame's impact . The teachers were moving to defend but the third and fourth fire balls forced them to shield themselves, Harry was on the ground and saw the black monster land on the ground. It looked at him with hungry eyes and spoke

"Dragonborn" it decided in a deep throaty voice, then with the speed of a serpent it lunged towards him ,only good seeker skills were enough to roll away in time from the malicious creature. Harry saw a swarm of stunners bounce of the thick scales of the dragon and then saw it turn before releasing a jet of ice which knocked many to the ground. The dragon smiled at turned to Harry

"You are weak Dragonborn you have allowed yourself to be moulded into a weapon but a weapon is only as powerful as the wielder and now I must kill you" it spoke profoundly and sympathetically

"Did Voldemort send you" Harry bellowed wanting to know if his enemy had sent this creature, it chuckled

"I bow to no one, when you are dead then I will kill the dark one and I alone will control this world" it replied evilly, realising it was about to attack Harry dived to the left just missing a torrent of fire.

"We true dragons are more powerful than you know, die now and I promise it will be painless" the monster hissed angry knowing it had missed the target, Harry sprinted in zigzags hoping to avoid the many blasts of fire and ice that were soaring towards him. The dragon realised what we was doing and as he ran suddenly Harry was imprisoned in a body wrap of clear ice

"You thought you could outsmart me? I am Xiucator dragon of death" it roared in fury "and now Dragonborn you will die". Harry could not believe he would die this way, an enraged talking dragon who seemed to regard him as a personal enemy, what Harry had ever done to the dragon he did not know and he could not ask as his mouth was buried in the ice.

"Dragonborn!" came another voice, it was an elder voice with definite wisdom behind it, Harry eye's watched as a much larger golden Dragon crashed into the black one.

"Ophiuchus! my teeth to your neck" the black monster roared in a fury as it was hit by ball of solid ice. It roared in pain and sent a jet of pure fire straight back, however the golden dragon dodged with ease and responded with a ear-splitting screech which created enough force to knock the black dragon off its feet. Slowly the ice around Harry began to crack and break

"You will not stop me" the black creature hissed defiantly as Harry got to his feet, the golden dragon looked sadly at its smaller kin

"Arrogance was always your problem Xiucator and now you must die" the golden dragon replied somewhat regretfully, before the black creature could react a black jet of what was neither liquid nor gas erupted from the golden dragon's mouth, after it finished the dragon; Xiucator was dead. Then slowly Harry noticed are purplish blue thread of light bleed from the corpse, it snaked through the air and lightly touched Harry's chest. A warmth like no other suddenly spread through him as another thread bled from the corpse, then another, suddenly a swarm of thread was wrapping around Harry searching for an entrance, like a warm blanket of power Harry felt a force unknown to him fill him from head to toe as the life force of the dragon was sucked into him. That was not all, the twelve students who had died during the brief assault had the same threads bleeding out of their broken bodies, like the life force of the dragon they gushed around Harry and he knew he was devouring them. The life force of the dead was filling him up and suddenly he knew everything they knew, he saw their memories as they were absorbed into his mind, secrets, lies everything they ever did he knew and the school was watching in shock as he did it. The lights were dimming as he absorbed them one by one until there was nothing left, the golden dragon looked at him approvingly

"Dragonborn" it was one word but it seemed to mean a hundred, the dead dragon's memories remained locked to him but the word _Dragonborn _echoed inside his mind like déjà vu. The teachers were standing shocked as they watched the Golden Dragon bow to the boy who lived and then speak

"I am Ophiuchus Dragonborn, it means light of the sun and I have searched for you for many years" it spoke calmly, wisely even "You have absorbed the power of the dead, you are one of us a mortal being with the soul of a dragon". Harry didn't know what to think but it luckily continued

"Come with me and the truth will be revealed" it requested gently, extending a wing for him to climb up  
"No" came the aged voice of Albus Dumbledore, his wand was drawn and he looked ready to use it

"You will not take Harry to your master". Harry felt somewhat relieved Dumbledore always had his best interests at heart

"I have no master mortal! now move your manipulative fool" it spat with contempt, Dumbledore seemed taken aback  
"There has been enough death, leave" the old man ordered, the dragon; Ophiuchus glared coldly at the old man

"It will not be my death that taints today should you continue but yours Albus Dumbledore, you have done nothing but manipulative the dragonborn and I will not allow you to continue" Ophiuchus hissed angrily, Harry interrupted

"Manipulated how?" He wondered finding it hard to believe the old man would ever do him harm, a sly smile grew on the dragon's face and it slowly dug a claw into the dirt

"Have you ever wondered why you were left with an abusive aunt and uncle? have you ever wondered how he did not know of Quirrel or of the giant snake inside his own school? or why he allowed Dementors in when he knew they affected you so? or maybe even how he knew nothing of his oldest friend being a death eater? or why he has remained so distant during this year alone. Perhaps you would like to know about the long-standing deal he has with the Weasley child whom you are friends with, maybe even the marriage contract that he has arranged between you and Ginny Weasley? his plans to kill Sirius Black or control the Ministry from within. You are not important to him Dragonborn no you are his pawn, and you will be the one to die in his name when the dark Lord attacks" It questioned, Harry saw Dumbledore visibly stiffen as the words were said

"Is this true?" he demanded immediately, Dumbledore looked awkward  
"Everything I did was for the greater good" he answered eventually, before Harry could reply he heard a voice

"_Hem hem" _Dolores Umbridge piped up and slowly moved towards them

"What is it?" the dragon growled menacingly

"I want to know what you mean when you say control the Ministry from within" it was an order but disguised as question

"I mean what I say toad woman, he has bribed many officials in the ministry and those part of his order do whatever he says without question, it is your Minister's defiance of the truth that prevents him from taking control" Ophiuchus snarled, Umbridge ignored the insult and was looking at Dumbledore with undisguised glee, the old man still had his wand out and looked ready for a fight.

"Dragonborn please come with me" Ophiuchus requested. Harry turned to the dragon, unlike the other his face was pointed and sloped with a few spikes serving as some form of hair, his scales were a deep gold which were the same colour as his shining eyes. The twisted tendril effect did not occur but instead his body looked like a thick tree trunk with larger more powerful wings while his legs branched out with claws on the ends. His tail was thick and spiked at the end but was wrapped in shining yellow lines, Harry knew something had happened to him today and realised this creature was the only person in the world who could explain it, on the other hand was Dumbledore who admitted to manipulating his life for so many years, it took him a few moments to make a decision, he walked over to the dragon and climbed on its back, Dumbledore looked ready to curse but a powerful energy wave sent all the teachers crashing to the ground, with one last look at the people he supposed were his friends he ascended into the air; Hermione looked shocked, Ginny was looking furious and Ron had nothing but hate in his eyes. Harry turned away and looked to the sky as the dragon shot forward; the wind whipped his face but he did not care, for he knew deep down he was being taken to find his true destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord of Dragons: Chapter Two

Antarctica was breathtaking, a sheet of pure ice stretched and carved into what made up the ground, spikes of ice sometimes emerged but were quickly whipped away by the icy wind. A thin layer of snow blanketed the ground and Harry could see ice cliffs shudder as the sea once more dealt a blow to their crumbling frames. The snow was blinding him but luckily the golden dragon was warm enough to stop him freezing, the wind burnt his face and the journey had lasted an hour at the most

"We are here Dragonborn" Ophiuchus announced finally, his wings slowed and Harry felt the dragon descend until they were facing an Ice wall, Harry had no idea what he was looking for but before he could ask the dragon roared loudly, then without warning a door appeared. It was wooden and much out of place in the barren wasteland of Antarctica  
"Open it Dragonborn, I shall meet you shortly" Ophiuchus requested, his fingers lowly turning numb Harry approached and opened the door, for a moment there was nothing but suddenly he was overtaken by warmth, a palace had been carved into the ice and somehow it was heated. Magic he knew it but a new kind, slowly he walked into an entrance hall, the walls and stairs were made of ice which somehow was not slippery or even unpleasant, it was furnished with many different tastes, all of it was fur but of different styles. A chair with wolf skin, a leopard printed sofa and bear fur carpet. The mix of styles gave Harry the impression that more people had been here over the years, the entrance hall mainly consisted of a flight of stairs leading from the door and two ice archways that led to a living room and dining room. The chairs were carved in a way that made it look as if tiny dragons were flying around the wooden legs, the table itself was made of ice once more but looked like glass from afar, there seemed to be no doors but only ice archways that led from room to room. There was a kitchen with a fire pit and a small waterfall at one corner to act as a tap, storage cupboards that seemed empty but when he looked within he found all his favourite foods all ready to be eaten within them, however there was one door in the ice palace. It was black marble and a circle had been carved where a window would normally be, curious Harry opened it and was about to step inside when

"I would not do that just yet, that door is built into the very currents of time, it will take you wherever you want to go and back, and I do not think it is time for you to leave just yet" came the dragon's voice, turning Harry saw a man. He was elderly and robed with a long white beard to compete with Dumbledore's , his face was wrinkled and the same golden eyes faced him

"Ophiuchus?" Harry questioned remembering the dragon's name

"Yes Dragonborn it is I, the oldest of the dragon race can appear as any species they wish for as long as they need, please come with me" the man requested leading him into the living room. He took a seat on the armchair and Harry sat on the sofa

"This is the Ice Palace, or in my tongue _Icator_. Many Dragonborns have lived within these halls but you are the first for many centuries" Ophiuchus began slowly admiring the walls of the palace

"Now I am sure you have many questions, please do not hesitate to ask" he gestured to Harry

"You call me Dragonborn, what does that mean?" Harry asked wanting to start with the most obvious

"Ah yes, A dragonborn is a very rare phenomenon and one that always ends in legend but for what you are well it is simple. You are a mortal born with the soul of a dragon simple as that, but the outcome of this seems to be your power. Absorbing souls of the dead" Ophiuchus explained, Harry remembered this, how the souls of people he once considered friends snaked into him filling him with something he could not explain and yet he felt so powerful doing it

"Yes your power, now what the power you absorbed will give you I do not know but we shall find out soon I hope. Now any other questions?" Ophiuchus inquired

"How are you talking, I've faced a Dragon and there was very little intelligence there?" Harry commented not thinking. Ophiuchus growled darkly and Harry was worried he had offended the creature

"Once we were the wisest most powerful race in all existence" he began "wise, and knowing. We lived alongside mortals but then something happened. I do not know what but it caused destruction and devastation on a massive scale, tsunamis, fires, volcanic eruptions, plague, famine, death and slowly our race declined into a fraction of what we once were, and another race who were nothing more that overgrown lizards were seen as Dragons and slowly our race began to die. Now there are a few of us scattered across the globe but we wait for one thing, the Dragonborn. Some hate the name as they have powers Dragon's can never fully understand while others see a Dragonborn as a leader who will lead this world into a new age and that is why I found you. I knew it was you for a long time since I met your mother... yes I knew her, very well in fact but I was forced to see her die and then to see you Harry kill the Dark Lord and I knew it was you. I spent many years watching, I wanted to help but all the other's knew the Dragonborn had been brought into this world and I could not risk it until today when one found you" Ophiuchus explained both angry and sad

"You knew my mum?" Harry was genuinely surprised

"I did, a very wise and powerful witch who eventually I became close friends with. She was going to reveal the true dragons and I believed she was the Dragonborn, I was wrong it was her son" the dragon answered sadly. Harry felt saddened by the mention of his mother dying but at the same time was eager to get to know someone who claimed to know her

"So why did you bring me here?" Harry asked eventually

"Simple I need to train you, train you in the ways of a Dragonborn, your title gives you more influence in the world of wizards and you must be prepared to take on a lot more responsibilities, but that is not all, other Dragons will seek you out know and some may challenge you. A Dragonborn has always written something memorable on the currents of time and I know yours will be great, I will show you how to use your powers entitled to those with a dragon soul and that should help you understand your unique power" Ophiuchus answered in depth and honestly

"What influence?" Harry asked wondering what importance he had

"A lord Dragonborn, greater than all the ancient and most powerful families. You are entitled to a seat on the Wizengamot, a vault passed down to all Dragonborns and much more. This is not without risk and you must learn to defend yourself not just with magic but other means which I will teach you. Of course your identify will be hidden and I need you to be trained fully in three months. It will be hard I give you that but by the time you finish you will have the right to call yourself Dragonborn... however it is up to you just say the word and I will return you to Hogwarts where you will become the tool of Albus Dumbledore who wants you to die for his cause... you have allowed his persona to take you in and he will not give up easily" Ophiuchus continued. Harry thought about it, the Dragon had a good point, looking back how could Dumbledore not have seen Quirrel and the Basilisk and more how he had been manipulated in doing all the things he did.

"I suppose we better get started" Harry suggested and a smile spread across the Ophiuchus's face

"We shall".

Two weeks later

"Defend" Ophiuchus was shouting, they were outside on the ice and the dragon was flying above while he conjured apparitions that Harry would fight. Harry held a sword and after intense training he had become pretty could, as an armed skeleton lunged towards him he parried and sliced its head off in a single move, a large wolf made to bite him but he sidestepped and plunged his sword inside its stomach. He was moving quickly as the inborn knowledge of a Dragonborn was slowly unlocked, his powers had not revealed themselves as of yet but the dragon wanted to focus on his skills as a swordsman first. Another monster emerged from the ice and Harry prepared to fight again

One week later 

Harry stood alone on the ice, several black dummies were propped up in front of him. Ophiuchus was flying somewhere overhead and Harry wanted to experience his unique power, he tried visualising the dummies moving and breaking but nothing happened, he tried pushing his hands forward to releaser energy but nothing happened. He even stabbed his sword into the ground but nothing worked, he was thinking of giving up when he had an idea; he focuses on the warmth and energy he felt himself being filled with when the Dragon died, he grasped hold of the energy and started at the dummies, then he roared and the forced the energy forward. A wave or blue and purple burst from his lips and grew in the air until it crashed into the dummies, there was a loud explosive noise and the four dummies were ripped apart by the shockwave of soul magic. Harry looked shocked for a moment until he heard a familiar voice

"Well done Dragonborn it seems your power is harnessing the energy you absorb and projecting it, if there are any other way's of projecting this then we shall see" Ophiuchus proclaimed loudly. Harry for some reason felt an explosive sense of pride as he spoke those words

Two months Later

"Bone Breaker!" Ophiuchus ordered as Harry duelled another one of his apparitions, it was a shrouded figure to symbolise a death eater. Harry complied and sent a bone breaker curse crashing into the figure, it exploded violently but began to reform. Harry wanting the duel to end called upon the soul energy he absorbed, he roared once more but with more force something much different happened. The ice around the figure rose into the air and began swirling into a whirlwind, the figure was confused but suddenly the ice was forced inward crushing it into nothingness, Harry seemed surprised while Ophiuchus looked interested.

The next day

"Dragonborn you have mastered the way's of your ancestors, in a mere three months you have mastered swordsmanship and duelling, you can fight like a dragon and have the power to destroy your enemies with a power that belongs only to you, you drain the life force and soul from those who you kill and I recognise you as a true Dragonborn and I present you will the sacred weapon of the Dragonborn" Ophiuchus announced, they were inside and in the dining room which had been transformed into a throne room and in his human form Ophiuchus unsheathed a sword. It was long and pointed while the hilt was a black metal with a large sapphire encrusted in the centre. The words _dragonbane _was carved into the blade.

"Dragonbane, a sword that can pierce the very scales of a dragon and sacred Dragonborn weapon, take it Dragonborn and use it to destroy your enemies and strike fear into your opponents for I christen you... _Drakator _lord of Dragons" Ophiuchus proclaimed handing a kneeling Harry the weapon, he rose to his feet  
"Now Dragonborn it is time we unveil you to the world as what you truly are, a Lord among mortals and a true Dragon at heart".


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: Dragon Lord

Chapter Three

Ron Weasley was fuming, Hermione wasn't speaking to him and now Dumbledore was saying he won't get the Potter family fortune because there was no evidence Harry was dead. Idiot man, he had got on a dragon's back! Of course he was dead but Dumbledore just smiled and told him to wait until Harry was back under his thumb. Ron cursed his supposed best friend, in reality he hated Harry with a passion and for a good reason, he was taking the focus away. It was Ron who deserved the limelight not Harry, he deserved the fame and money but Harry Potter just waltzed into his life and suddenly he was the new gem of the wizarding world. Hermione had been promised to him under a slave bond but that could not be used until she was sixteen, currently the bushy haired girl wasn't speaking to him because he bragged about how he was paid to befriend Harry and was going to become the next Potter Lord. He couldn't wait until her birthday when he could wave the contract in her face and force her to do anything he wanted, he trembled at the thought of his own personal slave and as he sat on the Hogwarts Express; ready to go home for Christmas he began imaging all the degrading things he would have her do.

Meanwhile 

"An honour to meet you Lord Drakator" was the greeting Harry received from each Goblin he passed. He was wearing black dragon scale armour that was wrapped tightly around his body, he wore black robes that billowed around his feet while his face was concealed by a golden mask which was enchanted by the last Dragonborn to never come off unless he took it off.

"I am looking for Director Ragnok" Harry announced loudly, immediately a goblin jumped forward and gave a deep bow before scuttling off into the bank, in a few moment it was back and accompanying him was an old bearded goblin. He was somewhat taller than the rest but age had taken its toll and he needed a cane to walk, his eyes were a clouded grey and his face was twisted into impassiveness

"So this is the new Dragon Lord" Ragnok announced as he approached. He nodded while the other Goblin returned to his desk

"Perhaps we should meet in my office" Ragnok suggested

"A very good idea" Harry agreed knowing his business here today was better kept behind closed doors

"Please follow me, I have been waiting for you for a long time Mr Potter" Ragnok requested gently somehow seeing through the disguise

The Hogwarts Express

Hermione sat with her head against the window looking blank, in the space of three months she had lost all of her best friends and had found only one of them was a best friend. Harry for some reason got on the back of a dragon after using a magic that she had never seen before, Dumbledore had quickly tried to cover the whole thing up but the damage was already done. People had died during a dragon attack and the ministry were talking about closing the school down, Umbridge was enforcing more of her ridiculous rules on the students and Hermione could tell she was enjoying it. But that was not the only reason she was upset, Ron had practically bragged about not being a true friend of Harry Potter and had the nerve to ask her out after she found out he was part of Dumbledore's scheme to control Harry's life. She had shouted and screamed at him but only a minority of people supported her; Neville had been a huge help during this time and that was why she chose to sit in his compartment instead of with Ron who would already be boasting about tricking Harry.

"You ok?" Luna Lovegood asked suddenly, not wanting to talk Hermione nodded slightly

"Don't worry Dragons are gentle beings, I'm sure one wouldn't hurt Harry" Luna soothed knowing her fears about Harry being dead or worse.

"It was a talking dragon! It might be different from the other kind" Neville pointed out as the compartment door slid open. Katie Bell, Cho Chang and another girl he didn't recognise were standing outside

"Is this the compartment for people who believe Harry?" Cho asked. Neville nodded

"Not many of us I'm afraid" he apologised gesturing to the practically empty compartment.

"Oh don't worry" came a voice  
"I'm sure we can"

"Liven things up"

"Around here" the twins announced walking in to join them. They regarded Ron with distaste now, thinking her was traitor and had threatened him many times (also tested a number of interesting new products on him) and had tried to reassure Hermione during the term. However their mother was on Ron's side and had told them not to annoy their brother who was doing the right thing, Fred and George had did what any reasonable person would do and burned the letter before slipping Ron some Nosebleed nougat.

Gringotts 

Ragnok's office was built to impress, decorated marble floors, a fireplace with chairs around it to make a visitor feel almost at home. A large oak desk rested behind a huge window that allowed Harry to see most of London, Ragnok clicked his fingers and a bottle along with two cups appeared on his desk.

"Drink Mr Potter? Goblin wine is famous for being some of the best" he wondered pouring himself a generous amount of the stuff. Harry tried some and found it was deliciously sweet and relaxing as he drank his measure.  
"Thank you" Harry smiled, for a moment the elder goblin seemed shocked at his manners but before he could comment it reverted to its usual impassiveness.

"So Mr Potter, or should I call you Lord Drakator now?" was the next question he received

"Call me Harry" was his answer and once again the goblin seemed taken aback.

"It is not often we get a man treating a Goblin as an equal" Ragnok explained and Harry realised why he would be surprised. From wizards all they received was hate and suspicion so it would be a huge shock when a wizard actually spoke civilly.

"I am a different kind of person, I believe in equality for all. I am part Dragon myself and have lived among wizards for years and have seen how they regard other races and peoples. If they had known I was part dragon then I guess I would have been treated in a similar fashion. No I see everyone as an equal director" Harry replied

"Call me Ragnok, if we are to view one another as equals then we must speak as equals" the goblin smiled warmly.

"Now I suppose you are wondering why Ophiuchus sent you here today, well the Goblin people have always had a close relationship with the Dragonborn and I want to extend the hand of friendship now and also clear some things up" Ragnok began business like once more.

"Firstly I would like to inform you that a number of transactions were made in your name over the last few years to Albus Dumbledore and I am guessing you did not approve…"  
"No I did not" Harry was furious, he had always thought his vault got a bit lighter each time he visited and Molly Weasley had his key

"I thought not, luckily I have frozen your vaults which you will no longer need… the last Dragonborn created a vault with a high interest rate and that was almost one thousand years ago. You currently have 25 million Gallons and I have taken the Liberty of relocating your Potter funds to this vault, now would you like to take action against Dumbledore or the Weasley family for illegally taking funds from your account?" Ragnok continued with a slight smile. He held no love for Dumbledore who had been just as vile as any other pureblood wizard

"Thank you and yes I would like action taken? What kind of action do you mean?" Harry replied having no prior knowledge on Goblin customs

"We will reclaim any funds stolen and if we find the suspects guilty of fraud then we shall destroy their vaults" Ragnok replied maliciously "They have taken advantage of this bank and I will not associate with that kind of person".

"Now I also need you to choose a Lord or Lady Potter" the subject had changed and Harry looked up  
"What?" he questioned taken aback

"All Dragonborn have the position of Dragon Lord which gives them a seat on the Wizengamot , access to the funds that have already been mentioned and the support of the Goblin people. But this title takes precedence over other titles and your parents bestowed Lord Potter onto you which needs to be relocated to a trusted friend" Ragnok explained.

"I didn't know I had that title" Harry remarked confused

"No, Dumbledore has been using it as a proxy to get his bills through but now with these titles stripped away he wants to use it as a full time seat, we have not allowed him. So choose a new Lord or Lady Potter" Ragnok answered his eyes flashing with anger

"I suppose I would want a good friend so Hermione, can a muggleborn sit on the Wizengamot?" Harry asked knowing Hermione did not betray him.

"Of course, but it will wind up some of the existing Lords, the Malfoys for example" Ragnok replied trying to keep a straight face; knowing that it would really annoy pureblood families.  
"All the more reason" Harry laughed wanting to see Lucius's face when he heard the news.

"Now as you formally relinquish the title of Lord Potter you have freed yourself from a marriage contract between you and Ginevra Weasley" Ragnok began  
"What?" Harry hissed not knowing about this.

"Dumbledore as you acting magical guardian made a contract between you and the Weasley family. The girl has been programmed since birth to love you, luckily it was made to a Mr Harry James Potter who no longer exists. Instead we have Hermione Jean Granger ne Potter and Lord Drakator so there is no reason to worry. Also a bond of slavery…" Ragnok explained shuddering. Marriage contracts were plain disgusting in his eyes

"Slavery?" Harry repeated open mouthed

"Oh yes, the wizarding world permits slavery. A bond was drawn two years ago promising Hermione Granger to Ron Weasley as a slave. It is magically binding and it would have forced her to do anything the boy said, luckily the contract is broken by her absent to ladyship" Ragnok hissed with equal contempt for the injustice of slavery.

"Good" Harry was relived

"Now then" Ragnok began "You will need to inform Miss Granger of these events and I would suggest removing her from the care of Albus Dumbledore, they may try to control her, if we are not careful". Harry nodded in agreement

"Then I bid you good day, Ragnok" Harry smiled

"And you too Harry, we will need to meet again soon, you may have other titles but I need to get the paperwork through, in any case I would keep your friends close as you may be bestowing the gift of Lordship soon enough".

Hogwarts Express

Hermione was coming out of the toilet when he came for her, Ron and Seamus were waiting for her. They were looking at her with eyes full of desire and she wanted to do no more than turn and run

"Hermione" Ron greeted silkily "I was hoping to see you soon, I want to give you one more chance to come over to my way of thinking".

"No Ron, you are nothing but an arrogant brat who thinks the whole world revolves around him, I will never like you again" Hermione spat flaring with anger. Ron's face turned into a sneer, before she could react Seamus had her arms wrenched into a lock Ron looked at her,

"Your choice, It doesn't matter soon you'll be my slave" Ron cackled nastily, Hermione froze in fear as his hand slowly began caressing her thigh

"Get off me" she demanded trying to kick him

"Relax Granger, it will all be over soon" he gloated.  
"Yes it will and if you don't get your filthy hand of her then this sword I am holding to your back will find itself in your stomach" came a very angry voice. Ron spun around and suddenly he was met by a balanced shiny blade that was now pressed to his throat.

"Think very carefully about your next move" the voice warned as an armoured figure came into view, Seamus released Hermione and looked ready to run. Then a powerful fist collided with his face and he crumpled as a very angry Neville Longbottom came into view, Hermione was still frozen but registered Neville's presence as Ron tried to explain.

"Look, she's under a bond of slavery you can't do anything" he murmured quietly

"No she is not, as of now all contracts between your family and her are invalid, I would suggest you leave the new _Lady Potter _alone" The voice spat angry. Harry was furious that someone would threaten one of his best friends

"No" Ron laughed thinking the man had made a mistake "My sister is going to be Lady Potter this is a mud. Suddenly the sword was digging into his chest

"I cancelled the contract between Harry James Potter and your sister, I cancelled the bond of slavery between you and Hermione and I would like all of the money back you stole from Harry Potter over the years" the figure explained calmly. Ron paled

"What?" he questioned aghast  
"Bored now" Harry decided, in one swift move he smashed the hilt of Dragonbane against Ron's head. He crumbled

"I am Lord Drakator of Dragonkind, you are nothing but a criminal and if hear of any other girls falling victim to you then the next time we meet you better bring a mortician" Harry roared showing his anger. Then he looked up at Hermione

"Lady Potter nice to meet you" he smiled from behind the mask

"No I'm not a lady" Hermione protested bringing herself back to reality

"Now you are, Harry Potter named you as his heir and you inherit the title of Lady Potter. Congratulations are in order you are going to be the first muggleborn lady to sit on the Wizengamot" he explained.

"Now if you would come with me…" Harry began seeing a few students were now watching.

"Can I bring someone with me?" Hermione questioned not wanting to be alone if she went with this man

"Or course, and they can return to Hogwarts if they so choose" Harry answered thinking it best to leave sooner rather than later

"Ok, can I take. Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Katie and Cho? And is Harry with you?" Hermione continued pointing to the group who had tried to cheer her up. They looked enthusiastic about meeting Harry

"Sure why not and yes he is" Harry agreed knowing his home was big enough to accommodate this many students, from below Ron Weasley began to stir and Harry opened the door to an empty compartment. Knowing it would take some convincing he simply grabbed Hermione and pushed her through the door, she disappeared. The black marble door residing in his home was connected to the very flow of time, if he thought of a location and went through he would appear there instantly and he could get back from the same door which only worked for him and anyone else accompanying.

"Ok whose next?" Harry announced gesturing to all the people Hermione had named.


End file.
